


The Fire Between Us

by AlwaysKeepAiming



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anti Katara ish, Background Katara/Zuko, F/M, Finding each other again, Healing, Jealousy, One-sided Katara/Zuko, Period Typical Behavior, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-War, So much angst I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysKeepAiming/pseuds/AlwaysKeepAiming
Summary: He’s not hers. Not entirely. There will always be a part of him that belongs to them. She’s can handle it; she just doesn’t want to.OrA story in five about the first few years after the end of the 100-year war.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	The Fire Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is an AU taking place the first few years after the end of the 100-year-war. A few things to note: I have not read any comics, or watched any of Legend of Korra. None. Anything I have gathered from reading other fics or looked online at, I’m pretty much ignoring.  
> This is also very pro-Zuko and Mai, with some unintentional anti-Katara. It’s all from Mai’s POV so naturally, there would be some jealousy. If you want a Zuko/Katara piece, this is not the piece for you!  
> Also, please keep in mind that every section is a time jump (generally about a year). The first section takes place only a few weeks after the end of the war. The second section is about a year after the war. The third is also about a year later (two years after the end of the war). The fourth is a year after the third (three after the war) and the fifth is only a few weeks after the fourth.  
> Each section has a "beautiful" word associated with it to help set the theme.  
> I have aged up some characters, so Zuko and Mai are 18 when the War ends.

_Hiraeth, noun, a homesickness for a home you can’t return to, or that never was._

Mai’s hands shake now. It’s a new development that she hates more than anything. For the first time since she started throwing knives, all her blades can’t seem to find their true mark. She likes to blame her imprisonment and the heavy chains they kept on her wrists, but she also knows there’s a steep mental aspect she’s not ready to address.  


Capital City no longer feels like home to her. Her parents are still in the Earth Kingdom and she wants to avoid the emptiness of her house. Azula is jailed, and Ty Lee is off with the Kyoshi warriors. For the first time in a long time, she doesn’t have her friends to lean on. She’s alone.  


So, she gravitates towards the palace, a place she always thought she’d be welcomed and instead finds it a shell of what she remembers. Physically, there are entire wings closed off due to damages, but it’s not that simple. The whole palace feels different too. Change is on the horizon with the end of the war and the new Fire Lord on the throne. Everyone is a mix of building excitement and terrified nerves. The halls reek of uncertainty and emptiness.  


Plus, there is the Avatar and his group who have remained following the coronation. The Avatar lingering, she understands. He is needed wherever the peace is most fragile, and the Fire Nation post-war is the epicenter of fragility. However, she expected by now that the others would return home, to their families they had to leave behind.  


She’s wrong, and they stay close as ever, treated as honored guests in the palace. They attend meetings they have no right to attend and give opinions they have no right to give. The Water Tribe girl has a convoluted, naive view of the world while the other two seem to only crack jokes and make useless comments. She wants to yell at them to shut up, but she doesn’t and instead remains a picture of a perfect lady.  


One thing is for certain, Mai doesn’t know what to make of the Avatar and his friends and they definitely don’t know what to make of her either.  


They mostly ignore her, unless it’s a side-eyed glare, or pointed comment about how she spent the better half of a year hunting them down. It’s a fair point, but she wants them to try and say no to Azula. Not exactly easy. They seem all too willing to forget how she betrayed her family, her friend, and her country just to help them on Boiling Rock.  


Overall, she tries not to focus too much on them. She can’t. She’s barely able to hold herself together and puzzling out the Avatar’s group, especially the Water Tribe girl, is too much to handle in the weeks following the war. If she stops for even a moment to think, then everything floods back. Waves of emotions that she can’t even begin to comprehend. Azula, Ozai, Ty Lee, her parents, and him. Zuko.  


They are seeing each other again. They want to just resume where they left it, but it’s impossible. Too much has happened, and they aren’t the same people anymore. Nothing is the same anymore. He belongs more to the Avatar than he does to her and she has no one. Her hands shake, and he shares lingering looks with the Water Tribe girl. She tries to ignore it, just as he tries to pretend it doesn’t happen.  


Instead, they take it slow, trying to find each other again. They were only apart a few months, but it felt like a lifetime. Is there still a flame burning between them? Or is it slowly dying, waiting to be put out of its misery? She hopes is the former while doubt creeps into her mind stating it’s the latter. But she can’t focus on that. She can’t focus on anything anymore.  


Mai keeps busy and her mind elsewhere. She aids him and provides council in meetings. Oversees repairs to the palace. Keeps meticulous track of every penny they are spending. Sees that the city has food and enough resources are being sent to refugee camps. Pens letters to various lords asking, no demanding, that they declare loyalty to their new Fire Lord.  


She knows what she’s doing, and she knows how it looks. She hears the whispers, naming her the role she has unofficially taken on in the short weeks that have passed since his coronation.  


Fire Lady.  


She’s quick to correct them. She’s not the Fire Lady. Just a loyal citizen, willing to help.  


“But why?” They always ask. Their confusion doesn’t surprise her. Here she is, ignoring her own demons to do more work than her position requires. Her mother claims it’s a cry for help; she ignores her as well.  


A simple shrug, “I do it because I love my country and I believe in it.” _And I love him_ , she adds silently. The secret declaration that, even though their relationship has resumed, has been left unsaid. Not just to the world, but also between them. Another thing that has changed.  


Nothing is the same anymore. And her hands shake. 

_Coalesce, verb, come together to form one mass or whole_

The first thing she does is tell him that it doesn’t have to be her. She’s just been cornered in the hall by the Fire Sages pleading with her to help them get him to get engaged. A marriage will apparently bring strength to the young Fire Lord’s reign and the right marriage will bring stability to the Fire Nation still hurting a year after the end of the war. She doesn’t miss how they nod to her, unsubtly indicating their preferences.  


She finds him in the training room, working with his dual swords, meaning he’s trying to take his mind off something that is stressing him out. Something probably work-related, and if she had to guess, the pressure for him to get married. She watches him for a moment, before speaking, her words stopping him, but not surprising him. He knew she was there from the second she walked in the doors, no matter how quietly she moved.  


“It doesn’t have to be me.” He turns to her, eyes narrowed, and swords down by his side. A thin bead of sweat dripped off his forehead. They stand in the same room but feel miles apart.  


“What do you mean?” He knows what she means, he just wants her to say it.  


Pushing off the wall, she takes a few steps towards him, trying to close the distance between them. “You need to get married, but it doesn’t have to be me.” The words taste bitter in her mouth, but duty forces her to give him the option. He’s the Fire Lord, he’ll marry who he wants.  


He’s not great at hiding his emotions. He never has been and now, his face twists into one of confusion and hurt. His eyes dart around her face, trying to figure her out but unlike him, her mask is impenetrable. “We have a contract.”  


“A contract made a lifetime ago. A contract that can easily be broken.” Their betrothal contract was formed when they were both children, before the banishment, and before Lu Ten had died. So much had changed, it wouldn’t be hard to convince the Fire Sages to release them both. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised to learn that her father had nulled it years ago.  


“Is that what you want?” It’s not, but she doesn’t say anything. She wants him to marry her because he wants to, not because of the Fire Sages, or some contract written years ago. Because the fire that burns between them is true and stronger than his other options.  


Instead, she cocks her head to the side and goes to inspect the weapons along the side of the room. “You have to do what’s best for the Fire Nation.” Dragging her finger across one of the sheathed swords, she hears him scoff behind her. “A noble lady to appease the Ozai loyalists, a wealthy daughter from the Earth Kingdom, someone able to solidify an alliance, perhaps even a someone from the water tribe-.”  


“Stop it.” She turns on her heel to find him glaring and tense. The candles in the room burn a little brighter, and bigger. She’s struck a chord with that one.  


“Alliances are powerful.” At this point, she doesn’t really know why she’s still pushing this. She wants to hear him say something. She wants to know if it’ll be her, or if he’s going to break her heart again. “And the Fire Nation-.”  


“You are what’s best for the Fire Nation.” Relief. It’s not a proposal, but it’s enough. They share a smirk and before she leaves him to finish his training. The Fire Sages wait for her in the hall, but she dismisses them with an elegant wave and an eye roll. She has other things to attend to.  


The proposal comes later that night, just the two of them, by the fountain, and then formally announced a few days later. Every night they celebrate, publicly at dinner and privately in his bed, where his hands scorch the walls.  
Congratulations flood in for the next few weeks. Her mother gushes and praises her, returning within the month to help her plan. Ty Lee promises to return soon as well. They receive congratulations from every nation, region, major cities and from nearly all of his friends. All except one, Katara, the Water Tribe girl.  


When she sees Katara at her engagement banquet, holding to the Avatar’s arm, she notices that her knuckles are white. She hugs Zuko and bows to her, an act Mai returns. “I’m really happy for you two.” She claims, “It’s very exciting.”  


But Mai’s no fool, and like Zuko, Katara can’t hide her emotions. There’s jealousy, sadness, and when she smiles it’s fake. She doesn’t say anything, nodding at Katara’s lies, and then turns her attention to the next person in line, taking solace in the fact that Zuko’s not beside her because someone forced him, but because he chose her.  


Now only to get him to keep choosing her. 

_Inure, verb, accustom to something, especially something unpleasant_

Her way of life changes again after the wedding and her subsequent coronation as Fire Lady. For one, and most annoyingly, she has to change her hairstyle from two small buns to better suit the flame crown she now has to wear. But her hair is only the starting point. She’s treated differently, has new responsibilities, and best of all finally has the power to tell her parents to shut up.  


But then there’s the work. Mai’s always busy, as is her new husband and it seems they are always busy in different ways. For the first time in a long time, the Fire Lady is more than just a figurehead. He’s desperate for help, and she is more than willing to aid. Her focus turns more towards the cultural side of things and keeping the day to day operation of the palace up. He may have full control over the nation, but the palace is her domain.  


Despite that, he tries to pull her into his work when appropriate. She sits by his side during the meetings that she attends, and if she has something to say, everyone listens. He makes sure of it. He does this to reiterate the fact she is a second leader in this country. For the most part, everyone accepts it with little resistance. Out of all the changes, the flooding respect is one Mai welcomes.  


Of course, that all changes when they return: The Avatar and their group who never seem to be away from the Fire Nation for too long. This time is no exception. They flock back to help with the long-awaited military reforms rolling out this week and she’s pushed to the side in favor of them.  


He’s happiest with them. A blind man could see that fact. She’s positively certain that Ty Lee would coo about how his aura glowed around them. She’s also certain that Ty Lee would tell her that her aura radiated jealousy.  


She tries to tell herself not to be jealous. They spent so much time as a group, relying on each other and only each other. They have a bond and it’s just different from the one they share as man and wife. It doesn’t make either one weaker or stronger, just different. She repeats this daily to herself, but it does little to qualm her growing feelings.  


They’ve just exploded into the throne room, where he was all too eager to dismiss the councilmen in favor of settling his friends. Currently, he’s leading them down a hallway to where she guesses is one of their many sitting rooms, a more intimate place to catch up.  


She follows behind, clutching and wringing her hands under the thick sleeves of her dress. Suki keeps in line with her, and if she notices Mai’s hands moving under the fabric, she doesn’t say anything. Instead, they keep up a small conversation about Ty Lee and Kyoshi Island. She’s grateful that at least one of them has the decency to try and talk with her. She’s never been a great conversationalist but she’s willing to make the effort. For him.  


Overall, she’s getting better with them. They no longer frustrate her the way they used to, and her presence no longer makes them tense. They can be friendly, and she knows he appreciates the effort on her part. But it’s still uncomfortable and so awkward. She’s an intrusion on their group dynamic, a puzzle piece that can never seem to fit right. She’s either too serious, too proper, or too much a reminder of Azula for them to every really accept her.  


It’s hard to see him like this. This group breathes new life into him in a way she will never be able to. All formalities seemed to be dropped when they are together, a fact that shocks her. She grew up as the perfect lady; other than her knives, manners are her only weapon. And in a nation, as fractured as theirs, they need consistency and strength. But instead of sharing her shock, he welcomes the mess, practically inviting it as they walk down the hall, a loud rambunctious group.  


“We plan to stay at least a week, just to make sure the military reforms go well.” She hears the Water Tribe girl’s high pitch voice, annoyed that he hangs off her every word.  


“See to it that rooms are prepared for our guests and that dinner will be prepared and served in-.” Zuko begins instructing some maids that had been nearby.  


She shouldn’t interrupt him, but she does anyway. Maybe it’s the pride in her new position, but more likely it’s the jealously from seeing Katara’s hand on his arm, and the smile on their faces. “Guest rights are a Fire Lady’s to give. And they are given by the appealing the Fire Lady, not by telling the Fire Lord of your plans.” There’s a bite in her voice that she doesn’t try to hide.  


Silence falls in the group as everyone turns to her. It’s almost comical how their heads turn in unison to her in the back. She lifts her chin once, determined to ward off any emotions creeping up her neck. She decides to glare at the girl’s hand until she removes it from his arm. It only takes a few seconds, but the satisfaction she feels is worth it.  


“Mai,” Zuko warns, dragging out the last sound in her name. He looks annoyed and almost sad, but she doesn’t budge. She knows she’ll always lose out to the Avatar and their friends. He can and will give her this small victory. The sacrifices that have been required as his wife are innumerable. And yet, his to be her husband seem minimal. She needs this, why can’t he see that?  


The Avatar, true to his role, jumps in to keep the peace. “It’s alright Zuko, she’s right!” He moves swiftly and gracefully, so much that if she had blinked, she might have missed it all. “Fire Lady Mai, if you could find it to open your home, it would be our honor to be your guests.”  


“I’ll take care of it.” She waves her hand before stalking off. And she does take care of it, swiftly and soundly, ignoring the sickening feeling creeping up in her stomach. This is her new reality, having to share the person that has her whole heart.  


He’s not hers. Not entirely. There will always be a part of him that belongs to them. She can handle it; she just doesn’t want to.  


That night, when they are feasting, reconnecting, and laughing, she sits by the turtle duck pond alone. She doesn’t ask if her absence was missed, and he doesn’t say, leaving her to wonder if he even noticed at all. 

_Onsra, noun, the bittersweet feeling that love won’t last_

The main hall is full of people and decorated with earthy greens, brilliant blues, and warm reds. It’s a celebration. Three years since the end of the war. The first-year celebration had been in the Earth Kingdom and then in the Northern Water Tribe. Neither of which she had attended. One for lack of invitation and one for lack of welcome. (The Water Tribe girl assures her that her invitation simply got lost in the mail. That, of course, she’d be welcomed. Lies.)  


But now it was in her home and she was determined to make it an event for people to remember. Normally, she hates parties and the associated planning required, despite party planning being at the top of the list of duties for the Fire Lady. For every other party up to this one, she passed it off to one of the ladies in her service to handle.  


Not this one. This one was too important. Finally, a chance to show the new and improved Fire Nation. Zuko and the council were adamant that this event needed to be perfect. Nothing was decided without her approval, and she spent weeks perfecting the menu, décor, music, and entertainment. For some, this would be the first time returning to the Fire Nation since the coronation, for others it would be the first-time visiting period. They needed to prove that they had grown since the end of the war. That things were different. That the Fire Nation was no longer a place to be feared, but instead trust.  


She’s spent most of the night making sure everything is running just as smoothly as possible. She hates pleasantries and instead focuses on the small details of the night. Like the band is playing an equal selection of songs from the different nations, or that the wine never runs low. She leaves the talking to her husband and their council, who seem to be handling it only slightly better than she would.  


It’s not going well.  


Despite everyone’s best efforts, most people seem to want to be anywhere but here. She taps her fingers nervously on her glass, eyes darting around the room for something else to fix.  


“Fire Lady Mai,” She turns to find a bald monk bowing to her, an act she quickly returns.  


“Avatar Aang. Are you enjoying the party?” He’s dressed in his finest robes, the same wooden necklace proudly on display as always. He’s the only one dressed in yellow but he embraces it well.  


He grins widely “Yes, it’s quite the celebration. You really outdid yourself.” He flatters and she doesn’t believe his words for a second. It comes from a good place, but the truth was, people were just waiting for a respectable time to retire.  


“Thank you. I hope everyone is enjoying it.” She eyes an Earth Kingdom couple who have been sneering at the Fire Nation banner for a few minutes now. She’s almost certain they would throw a rock at it if they could. Glancing away she finds something worse to look at, her whole-body stiffening in response.  


Zuko dancing with the Water Tribe girl.  


He’s smiling as she giggles and they spin around the floor together, ignoring all the eyes on them. He’s holding her too close, and she only relaxes more in his grip. She needs to look away, pretend she’s unaffected, but she can’t. Her veins have run ice cold now as her stomach sinks to the floor.  


“They’re in love you know?” The Avatar’s words jolt her out of her frozen state, only to find him glaring at the same people she was. He seems angry, a rare emotion from the otherwise joyful man. Not that she can blame him. She feels that same anger bubble up as she looks back at the dance floor.  


Her husband and his girlfriend. They look at each other like no one else is in the room. Like no one else matters. A look he had given Mai only a few nights earlier as he laid with her in the dead of night.  


The Avatar continues, his words sharp and quick. “Or at least they were, or she was or something. I could tell that there were feelings between the two of them. I don’t really know, and I don’t really want to ask.”  


Mai turns away and downs the rest of her drink in one long gulp. People must have noticed the frustration the two of them shared, and where it was directed at. At least people were getting their fill of gossip if nothing else from this disaster of a night.  


Aang notices her movement and follows her as they walk towards the edge of the room, away from their dancing others.  


“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He groans, trying to mask his annoyance and anger. Mai quickly waved him off. They had a right to be upset, even if it was at a party.  


“It’s fine. It’s nothing I didn’t already know or at least suspect.” She admitted. It felt good to actually say the words out loud. She never thought that this would be the thing that would connect her and the Avatar, but it was the one thing they shared that no one else did. The awful theory that their significant others were cheating on them, with each other.  


“She says she’s happy with me and I really want to believe her-.” Aang sighs, shrugging his shoulders. The words trail off and so Mai picks them up, finishing his thought.  


“But then you see them together and suddenly everything seems like just words.” They share a knowing look, silently admitting they shared the same insecurities  


From the corner of her eye, she sees Zuko leave the hall, not nearly as slyly as probably thought he was, especially since she was the one to lead him away. He was leaving. With her. In the middle of the stupid party that apparently was so important to the future of their nation. Absolutely not. She would not stand for this  


“Excuse me.” She forced a smile to the Avatar before weaving her way through the crowds after them. She always had the ability to fade into the background, a skill she used now, despite her ornate robes and a golden crown.  
The first hallway was empty but as soon as she rounded the corner, she found the two of them in each other’s arms, faces mere inches apart. Only a fool couldn’t see what had just happened here. She cleared her throat, loudly, and watched as they sprung apart.  


“If you are going to insult me with an affair, at least have the decency to do so behind closed doors and not where the whole nation could walk by and see you.” Her words tasted foul coming out of her mouth. She wanted to be blasé, annoyed but detached. Instead, she just sounded bitter and upset. Damn.  


Zuko’s face looked frustratingly empty, but Katara’s was a picture of terror and shame. Was it shame about kissing another woman’s husband or being caught in the act? For a moment, no one moved, uncertain what to do, if they should even breath.  


Finally, Katara started to cry and tried to run past Mai. Quick like one of her daggers, Mai caught her arm, forcing her to stop by her.  


She supposed Katara was the yin to her yang. One sharp, quick, and decisive, the other gentle, kind, and trusting. Where Mai was stoic, Katara was emotional. Where Mai faded, Katara flourished. Ironic really, the one girl who she shared no similarities with, now had her husband.  


Her nails dug into Katara’s arm and she sized her up. Mai studied her. For what, she didn’t really know. A part of her waited for an apology, another urged her to grab the knife hidden in her sleeve.  


“Mai.” Zuko found his voice and when he spoke, she released Katara. She had other things to deal with, most importantly, the traitorous man in front of her. She waited until Katara’s footsteps had faded into the distant noise of the party. They were alone.  


“Are you sleeping with her?” She asked, crossing her arms. Under her thick sleeves, she began wringing her hands together, a nervous habit she picked up after the war.  


He swallowed once. “No.”  


“Do you want to sleep with her?”  


“No!” He stood only paces away from her, yet when he took a step forward, she took a few back to stay away from him. She couldn’t bear the idea of being close to him, not after what she saw.  


“Then what is happening?” Answers. She needed answers, not to be comforted.  


“Nothing is-.”  


He did not get to finish his sentence before her hand cut him off. “Do not insult me with your lies.” Tears welled in her eyes, a strange reaction on her part.  


The sight of her tears seemed to affect him. Mai rarely cried. His mouth pursed into a line as his breath turned to steam. Anger. Hopefully at himself. “Fine. We just kissed. She kissed me. It was nothing. It meant nothing.”  


The tone of his voice changed. The nerves and fear disappeared replaced by a heaviness. It felt as if his words hung in the air after he spoke. He was begging her. Pleading to see his side. His eyes traced her body as he waited for a response. This time she had no quick response, no retort, and no anger to show.  


She felt empty.  


Turning, she started to walk in the direction of her rooms. Away from him. Away from this problem.  


“Is that it? Are you going to say something?” He called out, his begging now desperate.  


She stops and stares back at him; mouth gaping and eyes burrowed as she tried to puzzle him out. What did he want her to say? There were no words that could change what he just admitted to her. No words could fix how her heart felt. Nothing to give her reason to share her secret.  


The secret she’s kept for the past two days. She been busy prepping for the celebration and wanted to wait for the right time, and now she doubted that moment would ever come now. _I’m pregnant._ In another life, she’d be burning with anticipation to tell him. But instead, she keeps it to herself, turning to walk down the hallway. Screw him and screw the damn party. It could fail without her.  


“I don’t care.” Barely above a whisper but it lingered in the hall as the space between them only grew. 

_Viraha, noun, the realization of love through separation_

After a few days, Mai tells finally him that she’s pregnant. It could not happen at a more inconvenient time, despite the nation’s thrill and excitement. The two of them are not in a good place and something that was supposed to be good, was actually hurting them more.  


She moves into the Fire Lady’s chambers a week later. It raises concern but she quickly qualms it by pointing out the difficulties of sleeping next to a fire bender, practically a fire themselves, and having hot flashes. There is one thing for certain, carrying the future heir to the Fire Nation gave her just about a free pass to do anything. They buy it as an excuse for just about everything, although she can tell that he’s not happy about it.  


He wants her to fight for them.  


She doesn’t have the energy to fight anymore.  


Not that it matters where she sleeps. He takes a tour of the colonies after, seeing how the reforms they made are doing. It’s an excuse to leave Capital City, their problems, and most importantly, her behind. Toph joins him, as does the Katara. It hurts, stinging her heart and soul. For once, her emotions are written clear across her face and she doesn’t leave her room for days.  


She can’t compete with the girl. She wants to, but she knows she can’t. The right thing to do is to let them be. Everyone has suffered enough, especially him, and he deserves happiness wherever he can find it. But it’s too late now. There’s a crown on her head and a child in her womb that ties the two together forever. The only option is to suffer.  


At least they’ll have that in common.  


She finally gets out of bed and throws herself into running the country in his absence. She focuses on the education reforms, tours the construction projects in the city, attends meetings after meetings, and orders the renovation of the royal nursery. Her marriage may be falling apart but she won’t, nor will she let her country.  


It’s over a month and a half before he returns. By this time, her stomach has grown, and her morning sickness has passed. The Fire Sages have been watching her like a hawk and she’s been seeing the best midwives the Fire Nation has to offer. Despite everyone’s best efforts, she’s hated nearly every day of pregnancy thus far. It’s uncomfortable and she’s alone, but she’s undecided on which is harder.  


She learns about his return when he barges into her room, despite the order she gave the guard that she was to be left alone for the evening. The guard looks terrified at disobeying her but she can’t blame him. He’s dismissed with a wave and the door clicks shut, leaving her and her husband alone. She’s preparing for bed and sits at her vanity, brushing out her dark locks.  


He hasn’t changed, still wearing dirty clothes with messy hair. His first stop ought to have been the baths but judging by the bag he holds; this is his first stop.  


“Come home.” He drops the bag by his feet, takes a step forward and then back. He’s uncomfortable. She can see the dark circles under his eyes in the reflection of her mirror. He hasn’t been sleeping well then.  


“I am home.” She continues her strokes, long and even, to make sure her hair keeps its shine. “You’re the one who left.”  


“You left first.” Fighting the tears welling in her eyes, she closes them. Everything hurt and seeing him made it feel like a wound reopening again and again.  


It’s a full minute before she opens them again. He hasn’t moved. The room is frozen, waiting for someone to make a reaction. If she talked, she’d almost certainly cry. So, she doesn’t and then remains frozen until he pleads again, “Come home.”  


She wants to tell him again that she’s home, but she knows she’s not. She hasn’t been since the festival. He’s not talking about home as in the palace. He’s talking about the home with him. The home she’s craved more than anything. The home she dreams about. The feeling of his arms around her, their fire as one, their love as one. That home.  


A hot hand lays on her shoulder, startling her. He’s crossed the room and she hadn’t even noticed. Goosebumps jump up and down her arms. “Come home.”  


His pleas mean nothing against his betrayal. Shoving his hand off she stands, dropping the hairbrush with a loud clatter, making them both flinch. Her anger is hot and wet, strong after weeks of simmering hurt. “How can you say that to me after spending weeks with her? I’m not an idiot.”  


“Nothing happened.” He’s quick to respond. His words only make her head swell. Hugging her rob around her tightly she went to sit on the bed. She’s missed him. Despite everything, him leaving left a void she felt deep in her soul.  


“Do not lie to me, it’s insulting,” She cries, grateful for the thick walls that will hide her emotions from the nosy Fire Sages probably nervously waiting outside the room. “Tell me, how long have you been hers? Your coronation? The Day of Black Sun? Or even Ba Sing Se? Were you ever even mine?” Tears drip on the red silk, turning it a dark color as if her throbbing heart was bleeding out.  


He let out a yell, punching the wooden bedpost, fracturing it around his fist. She felt like a young girl again, being teased by the girls at the academy and getting comfort from no one, not even her own mother. It was then she learned to hide her emotions and put up a wall so high, she thought no one would be able to break them down. And then one person did. Him.  


Now, look where they are.  
“

I’m yours, Mai. I’ve not been yours.” His voice came across uncharacteristically soft, especially considering the splintered bedpost and his swollen knuckles. It was a plea, a beg.  
An image of him holding Katara flashed in her mind, a kiss having just past between them, “What about her?”  


“She was nothing, she is nothing.” He’s yelling again and pacing the room. His words surprise her though, enough to get her to follow him with her eyes, trying to process what he was saying. “At most a distraction all those years ago. My father was trying to take over the world, my sister was trying to kill me, my uncle lost to me, and the only person I wanted I couldn’t have. It was easy to flirt with her. It was easy to lose myself for a moment in all the misery that was every day, but then the war ended, and I came home.”  


And so, the story comes out. His honesty is a refreshing change, and there’s something about the intensity of how he’s said it that makes her believe it. He’s answering many of her questions, but somehow, she can’t focus on that. Only on one thing that he said. That the one he wanted he couldn’t have. Her. He didn’t say it, but she knew.  


Their gazes lock and for a moment, they study each other. She doesn’t see the Fire Lord, or the exile Katara fell for. She only sees Zuko. Her Zuko. The other half of her heart and her soul, who she believes in. The one who she wants back by her side more than she wants air in her lungs. The emotion is too much and she has to shut her eyes before it takes completely over.  


"I ended it. I told her there was no chance. That I was going home to you and only you. Forever.” There’s a creak in the floor and when she opens her eyes again, he’s knelt in front of her. Carefully, he rests his hands on either side of her hips, and leans forward, delicately laying his head right where her stomach begins to curve down.  


“I’m yours, Mai.” It’s barely above a whisper, but it’s enough. She crumples over him, finally wrapping her arms around him. She’s encased him in her love, and she can feel the fire between them growing in brightness. Tears fall from her eyes to his dark hair as he presses soft kisses to her stomach.  


They stay like that for a while, though at some point, he rises on his knees so he can hug her, and not just her stomach. He presses kisses to her cheek and whispers about his love in her ear. He doesn’t let go until she stops crying. She doesn’t stop crying until she feels grounded again with him.  


In a swift movement, he stands in front of her, one hand extended. “Come home.” He asks again.  


This time, she answers, laying her hand in his,  


“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
